


i'm fine, maybe in time

by everythinghappensforareason17



Series: my lucifer is lonely [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Challenge Response, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Gen, Heavy Angst, Isolation, Love, Mild Gore, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Pre-Threesome, Prompt Fill, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17
Summary: I saw that day, lost my mindLord, I'm fine, maybe in timeYou'll want to be mine





	i'm fine, maybe in time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creative_writing_for_comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_writing_for_comfort/gifts).

> **prompt: cuddling + skimmons for smut week**
> 
> _umm, does angsty near death experience cuddling count? it has too...because that's what i wrote! haha! i really tried for fluff here, seriously i did, but that's just not where my mind...and my muse...wanted to this to go i guess. _
> 
> _anyway, i hope you like the long ass drabble @whistlingwindtree over on tumblr. i'm not sure if you have an ao3 page or not...or i would add that_
> 
> **written for @aosficnet2's smut week challenge over on tumblr. this is friday's prompt fill but i added it early since my access to the internet will be spotty for the next few days**

Her blood. It was _everywhere_, tangling her long wavy black hair into unkempt knots… marking Jemma’s beautiful tear-streaked face like wet war paint…ruining The Doctors’ _immaculately_ rolled up sleeves and khaki pants, his fingers dancing fervently across her gaping wound as he tried hopelessly to tie a tourniquet around her leg. 

“I got you. You’ll be_ okay_…” Leopold Fitz whispered coldly, his tone distant…lost to the task at hand. His toneless words a stark contrast to Jemma’s grief-stricken pleas.

“_Please, don’t die…don’t leave me_!” Jemma begged, raining desperate kisses onto her red and tear-stained cheeks. Jemma cradled her head against her chest as she wept along with her.

“_I’m so sorry_... I _should_ have been better…I—” Daisy barely got to choke out the words before a sharp, agonizing pain suddenly ripped through her nerve endings. Her violent screams dotting more blood across her clenched teeth. Leopold continued pulling the band around her artery tighter…cold stopping the intense bleeding.

“_Sorry_.” He said plainly…not sounding _sorry_ at all. “Had to _stop_ the bleeding…couldn’t have you tensing up…wouldn’t have _worked_ as well if I’d let you know beforehand.” He explained dryly, not _once_ looking her dead in the eye…never _ceasing_ in his mission to save her.

Jemma pulled her closer. Daisy scrambled desperately for her bloody hand, seeking comfort. An overwhelming sense of helplessness overtook her, _squeezing_…_knocking_ the air right out of her chest. She was _scared_…_so fucking scared_. She didn’t _want_ to die....to_ leave_ Jemma. She loved her _too_ much to ever willingly let her go… but she _knew_ all too well that death’s pull was far stronger than love…and _it_ was slowly beginning to overpower her.

So much _blood_ had been spilled for them to _reach _this point…to put a _permanent_ end to Alistair and Leopold Fitz and damage S.H.I.E.L.D. irreparably…to win the war and _finally_ get their revenge against the Fitz name. 

But had it been worth it? Their strong need to abate their thirst for retaliation. To beat the monster at its own game? Was it worth having to live with the _terrible_ things they’d done…the _horrors _that they had created…? There was no _clean break_…getting to walk away _emotionless_ and _unscathed_ with a few _thousand_ dollars in their pocket as a reward for a job well done.._.services rendered._

_It was over…the end of the line_. Alistair had the drop on them. They’re trapped—_in a room that had no escape but in death_—relying on the other half of their living nightmare to _save_ their life. _They’re finished_…and it was all her _fault_.

She should have been _better_…_stronger_. She could have held out _longer…_been more_ alert _of her surroundings_, _because if she had, that S.H.I.E.L.D. agent wouldn’t have clocked her and shot her in the leg…rendering her useless against his counterattack against Jemma. They wouldn’t be _here_…having to _trust_ their worst enemy to protect them against _his_ father’s wrath.

She was the _reason_…they’d sold their souls to the _devil_.

“_I’m so sorry!_” Daisy gasped, feeling all of the pain and guilt and sorrow she’d pushed deep down begin to bubble to the surface, _harsh_ and _demanding_… its hellish power _threatening_ to scold her from the inside out. It was all on_ her_ now…whatever disaster struck them _next_. It was on _her_. _Their_ blood…_Jemma’s_ blood…it would be painted on _her_ hands. She didn’t know if she could _live_ with that...watching Jemma _fall_.

“_It’s all my fal_—”

“_Shh_!” Jemma shook her, gently cutting off her self-damnation. Her tears hot against Daisy’s cool skin, leaving bloody track marks on her outfit in their wake. “_It’s going to be okay_. He’s going to _fix _you up and make you good as _new_ again. You are _not_ dying…I won’t _let _you!” Jemma promised, turning a wary eye on the man stitching her up.

Jemma passionately—_possessively_—kissed her hand…and Daisy couldn’t help the weak smile that crossed her face at the golden gesture. Jemma’s _unconditional _love…it was such a _beautiful _sight to close her eyes to.

“I love you so much, Jemma Anne Simmons…” Daisy whispered lovingly to her best friend, snuggling closer into her embrace as a tranquil sort of oblivion began to overtake her…pulling her into its warm undertow. She gave in…fading away…with her last thoughts on the tip of her tongue.

_I’ll love you, Jemma…until the day I die. _

**_the end._**


End file.
